Demand for machine-to-machine (“M2M”) communication over a cellular wireless network has seen recent rapid growth. This growth results in extra demand for the limited numbering and addressing resources used in the cellular wireless networks. One of the main and potentially limiting resources for the rising demand for M2M communication in cellular wireless networks is the international mobile subscriber identity (“IMSI”). Each terminal communicating over a fourth generation (“4G”) cellular wireless network is allocated an IMSI to uniquely identify the terminal to the network.
The IMSI is primarily used during the initial phase of terminal connectivity to a network. A main purpose is to locate a terminal's subscription profile in a home subscriber server (“HSS”). The current structure of the IMSI allows a network operator in a certain country to theoretically support up to one billion subscribers, assuming a nine-digit IMSI. This number, however, includes both human-to-human (“H2H”) and M2M terminals, and cannot be scaled to support the projected massive growth of M2M terminals communicating over wireless 4G networks.
Despite continued effort, these limitations have now become substantial hindrances for efficient wide-scale deployment of mobile radio access technology. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an approach that overcomes the deficiencies in the present communication systems.